gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Funk/@comment-109.18.198.225-20140307165809
Miss Freeze M'okay, alors par où commencer ? Le schéma de pensée de Will, j'ai pas forcément compris là. Il se bat toute l'année pour faire comprendre à ses "Glee Kid's" qu'ils doivent être plus intelligents que toutes ces personnes qui les humilient, de passer au-dessus de ça, etc... mais là, il reproduit exactement ça avec Sue ? C'est bien qu'à la fin, il se rende compte et s'auto-donne une leçon. Du Schue tout craché... :P. N'empêche, la pauvre Sue... C'était bien de la voir aussi destabilisée pour une fois mais en même temps, ça m'a fait pitié pour elle quand Will lui a posé un lapin =/. Sa petite vengeance quand elle s'est ramenée avec le grand trophée dans l'appartement de Will était énorme ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de trophée, je suis encore choquée de la façon dont le premier a fini explosé contre le mur de la "choir room" O_o. L'amitié Pinn. Là, on peut enfin dire que malgré cette histoire de bébé et de tromperie, leur amitié reprend du poil de la bête, non ? J'ai beaucoup aimé le discours en voix-off de Puck et le regard qu'il a lancé à Finn dès que le sujet de vengeance et de destruction a été énoncé XD. Les voir en caïds crveurs de pneus était marrant aussi XD. D'ailleurs, en parlant de pneus, c'est normal de recevoir en cadeau une voiture pour avoir gagné un concours de chant de lycée et en équipe ? O_o. Des sponsors pour un concours de chant lycéen, c'est juste... wow. Ensuite l'arrivée éblouissante des VA dans cet épisode sur Another One Bites The Dust. Ce qui conduit à la fin du St. Berry. Très expéditive d'ailleurs O_o. Et devant tout le monde d'ailleurs, normal... Jesse est vraiment passé du mauvais côté de la force quoi. On le voit avec la scène des eux d'ailleurs =/. Cette scène est affreuse. Ça commence bien pourtant. Trop bien sûrement. Ça commence en "La petite maison dans la prairie" et ça se finit en "MasterChef" quoi... La pauvre Rachel. Là, c'est sans aucun doute l'humiliation la plus totale qu'elle ait onnue. C'est en même temps une intimidation et une sorte de violence. Pas vraiment au sens physique du teme (quoique...) mais plutôt au sens mental : la pauvre est complètement démontée après une telle scène. Franchement, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'est un prodigieux lynchage là. Surtout que faut relativiser là. Il n'y a pas non plus de quoi arriver à de telles extrémités... Les VA ont si peu confiance en leur technique, leur expérience et leurs talents pour en arriver là ? O_o. D'ailleurs, cette intrigue de "aller combattre les concurrents avant la compétition" me rappelle le clash ND/Wawa de la saison 4. Will aborde même le thème de voler la statue des VA ici et dans la saison 4, c'est le trophée des ND qui sera volé par les Wawa... Recyclage d'intrigues, bonjour :P. Enfin bref, j'ai veaucoup aimé la façon qu'avait les gars des ND de réagir à l'humiliation subise par Rachel. Même Kurt avait l'air trop déterminé à se battre à première vue ! Même s'il n'a fallu qu'un rappel de Schue pour qu'il retourne s'asseoir XD. Et résoudre les gamineries que représente ce petit combet VA/ND grâce à la musique au lieu de par la violence est tout de suite mieux ! *-*. Merci Give Up The Funk ! Ensuite, vient Quinn. Le fait qu'on assite à cette "Quinndépendance" est complètement génial. Le discounrs précédant It's A Man's Man's Man's World est captivant et montre que malgré son etichement à la c** envers Finn ainsi que le besoin de la production de rapporter absolument Quinn à un gars (Puck, Sam, Joe), on comprend que Quinn est une femme forte (oui, comme Mulan. Et Sam des TS xP). Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle a toujours su se relever n'empêche *_*. J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé la réaction de Mercedes vis-à-vis de la situation de minorités dans laquelle se trouve Quinn actuellement. Le "tcheck" Quinncedes était d'ailleurs pas mal ^^. Et sinon, le prix de l'apparition la plus inutile est decerné à Terri Schuester, euh... Terri Del Monico maintenant. Franchement, j'ai rien compris. Le divorce d'accord. Mais après, c'était quoi le délire avec Finn là ? O_o. Et en vrac : Tell Me Something Good, Loser, Good Vibrations. août 7, 2013 par Miss Freeze Répondre BillieGlee "Funk" ou comment tout faire pour lutter contre la déprime ! =P Wouha ! C'est dur comme entrée en matière, de se faire plaquer comme ça devant tout le monde. J'ai de la peine pour Rachel. Petite remarque : ici, les transferts d'école c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Ici avec Jesse, l'année d'après avec Kurt ! ^^' Ces lycées sont de vrais moulins. A la fin de Another One Bites The Dust, on sent quand même le regret dans les yeux de Jesse, non ? Non ? Moi, je crois le voir, en tout cas. ^^' Le truc de papier toilette dans la salle de répèt' par contre c'est mesquin. Franchement les VA n'avaient pas besoin de faire ça. ^^' La tête atterrée des ND est épique ! =P Bon alors, le moral ne va pas fort chez nos ND. En plus, Sue débarque, certaine de gagner bientôt. Très bien. "Sue get out of my room !" Go Will go. Wow, le coup du trophée balancé, j'étais à la fois choquée et ravie.Et après, Will propose de... voler la statue des VA…?!! O.o Euh… quel prof peut avoir des idées aussi break-the-law sérieux ?! Bon, apparemment cette "mission" revient officieusement à Puck et à Finn ! Et leur idée de crever les pneus bah, c'est pas mieux mais pas pire non plus que l'idée de Will ! --' Après, j'aime l'idée que Shelby ne veulent pas qu'ils soient renvoyés pourvu qu'ils paient. C'est un bon deal très fair-play. Et pourquoi Sue est présente au fait ?! XD Et après... Will veut se droguer ?! Olalala, ça ne va vraiment pas lui ! O_o Et c'est Sandy qui le remotive... Il sert enfin à quelque chose ce pervers ! =P Le Funk ! Les émotions. C'est pas sympa que les autres se moquent de Quinn parce qu'elle veut être funky aussi. Tu auras sans doute remarqué que Rachel est la seule à ne pas rire d'ailleurs. ;-) Oh ! Artie évoque Boogie Shoes ! Tant mieux parce qu'on retrouvera cette chanson deux saisons plus loin ! XD Mais, oui, elle doit être pleine de colère, la pauvre. Eaten by a lion BillieGleeAjoutée par BillieGlee (ce gif because j'aime la citation !) Quel bon acteur ce Will, on croirait vraiment à son béguin pour Sue ! =P Arg, encore du placenta ! =S Sue a vraiment un problème avec les placenta ! Elle en parle tout le temps, dans pratiquement toutes les saisons ! O_o' Tell Me Something Good Un truc assez flippant (je ne parle pas de la "chose rose" que tient Sandy au magasin !) : le fait que Terri confonde Will et Finn et… l'envisage ! Parce qu'elle y pense hein ? Je suis pas folle quand même. Elle pense à Finn ! O_o Encore un point qui rapproche Will et Finn. Heureusement qu'elle se reprend en entendant le mot Glee ! XD Loser Les filles de Sue sont vraiment perdues et déprimées sans elle. C'est compréhensible parce que certaines jouent leur avenir. =/ Mais voir Santana avec son paquet de mouchoirs et Brittany, décoiffée, l'uniforme de travers, poursuivant JBI, ça me fait mourir de rire. XD Puis, Good Vibrations. Ah, après It's A Man's Man's Man's World c'est le retour d'une belle conversation Quinncedes. Et l'invitation de Mercedes est vraiment gentille et leur tcheck est prometteur d'une belle amitié... qui ne sera malheureusement plus vraiment développée par la suite. =/ Ahaha, la maison de Sue avec tous ces trophées partout est une méga-grosse-blague. La conversation Sue et Will est bien surtout quand il insiste sur l'amour qu'elle porte à ses élèves. Elle parle vraiment à sa femme de ménage dans un mégaphone ??! 2ème méga-grosse-blague ! XD Arrrrg ! La fameuse scène des œufs… =S Elle commençait bien pourtant. Trop bien. Parce que mon dieu, ce lynchage est juste super humiliant. Et la pire des dégradations, c'est l'œuf final de Jesse (même si je doute qu'il soit aussi cruel pour approuver ça. Je mets ça sur l'effet de groupe) "Do it. Break it like you broke my heart. - I loved you." Et Rachel qui reste digne malgré sa douleur ! Je lui tire mon chapeau, puis un deuxième et tout un magasin de chapeaux même. La scène d'après, on dirait une séance de psy et les mecs qui se lèvent pour venger Rachel et son honneur ! Fangirlin' d'eux ! *_* Ça, c'est de la solidarité, tout ce que j'aime. =D Puis, c'est Will qui prend les choses en main. Le fait que Sue gagne grâce à un mash-up français de Céline Dion chanté par Kurt, ça yesss ! Mais qu'elle s'attribue la découverte de Kurt… Euh… enfin, c'est Sue quoi ! =P "Vive la différence !" =P Wow ! Et, parler à son ennemi via la TV, classe ! Et arriver juste après pour le faire descendre plus bas que terre. Moins classe. Un pas en avant et trois en arrière avec leur amitié à ressort. C'est dommage mais si tout était acquis dès le début, ce ne serait pas drôle. ^^ Arg ! Heureusement que ce baiser n'a pas eu lieu, ça vraiment été trop bizarre ! =S Puis, arrive Give Up The Funk et nos ND en mettent plein la vue aux robots dansants. =P "I'm so depressed." Ahaha, la roue tourne ! XD août 7, 2013 par BillieGlee Répondre Les-Gleeks Give up the Funk j'adore ! mai 27, 2013 par Les-Gleeks Répondre 82.67.137.207 Sa veut dire quoi végétalienne et ses quoi la différence entre vegétarienne!WTF mai 22, 2013 par Un contributeur Wikia Répondre KlaineHumson85 végétarien : ni viande ni poisson végétalien: ni viande ni poisson et aussi tout ce qui provient de l'origine animal comme les oeufs, les graisses animale, lait, miel.... mai 22, 2013 par KlaineHumson85 Miss Freeze KH a très bien résumé. Quand quelqu'un est un végétalien "pur et dur", toute protéine animale et tout ce qui est produit par un animal lui sont prohibés. PS : le "WTF" n'est pas nécessaire et obligatoire dans cette situation... mai 22, 2013 par Miss Freeze Nayathilde Végétarien: pas de viande. Certains consomment du poissons, d'autres non. Végétalien: pas de viande, poisson, œuf (par conséquent, tous ce qui en contient comme les gâteaux ou la mayo),miel, lait.. mai 22, 2013 par Nayathilde 90.40.189.24 Heu quand tu es végétarien, tu ne manges pas d'animal donc pas de poisson. ^^ mai 22, 2013 par Un contributeur Wikia Miss Freeze Après, ça dépend si tu parles du végétarisme au sens strict du terme ou au sens modéré. Dans un sens modéré et donc transformé par certaines personnes qui (pour une quelconque raison), celles-ci se sont appropriés ce mode "à leur façon" et donc ont choisi de consommer du poisson et de n'occulter que la viande de leur mode de vie. mai 22, 2013 par Miss Freeze 90.40.189.24 Oui et il est bon de rectifier ce qu'est le vrai végétarien et non pas des personnes qui comme tu dis veulent s'approprier ce terme. mai 22, 2013 par Un contributeur Wikia 93.8.46.38 Tellement dégoutée pour Rachel, la pauvre ! :'( mars 26, 2013 par Un contributeur Wikia Répondre 5.43.24.91 J'avait pas vu cet épisode et quand j'ai lu que Jesse avait jeter des oeufs sur Rachel, j'était complètement choquée !!! août 2, 2012 par Un contributeur Wikia Répondre Super gleeK 972 la tête que rachel fait quand jessie lui a balencer des oeufs sa me fait mal pour elle la pauvre juin 30, 2012 par Super gleeK 972 Répondre 82.242.146.154 quine et tro belle juin 2, 2012 par Un contributeur Wikia Répondre 78.124.174.105 Si elle est si belle(ce qui est vrai) écrit bien ta phrase tout du moins son prénom je vais écrire correctement ta phrase Quinn est trop belle" septembre 30, 2012 par Un contributeur Wikia 88.187.94.181 trop bien glee je suis fan de quinn fabray avril 29, 2012 par Un contributeur Wikia Répondre Sombraline Possible ! Je vais voir ! juin 4, 2011 par Sombraline Répondre Sombraline Attends, mais c'est dans Complètement GaGa, ç a! juin 4, 2011 par Sombraline Brochy Ah oui c'est vrai ! (Faut dire c'est pas mes épisodes préférés ^^) Alors là, tu m'as posé une colle aussi ! juin 5, 2011 par Brochy Brochy A tout hasard : A la fin de la performance du groupe sur "Shout It Out Loud", les garçons parlent et je crois qu'il dit qu'il a un maquillage de "chat" juin 4, 2011 par Brochy Répondre Timothy D C'est vrai, c'est ça! mai 5, 2012 par Timothy D 77.200.14.215 Tant pis, mais merci beaucoup ! juin 4, 2011 par Un contributeur Wikia Répondre Sombraline Je l'ai regardé en accéléré mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Si personne ne la trouve il va falloir l'enlever des anecdotes ^^ juin 4, 2011 par Sombraline Répondre 77.200.14.215 Je sais pas je l'ai lu dans les anecdotes sur Matt. Il y en a peut-être pas, désolée ! Merci d'avoir cherché :D juin 4, 2011 par Un contributeur Wikia Répondre Sombraline Heu... il en dit une ? juin 4, 2011 par Sombraline Répondre Sombraline Houuu la colle ! Je vais essayer de trouver. juin 4, 2011 par Sombraline Répondre 77.200.14.215 Bonjour ! Est ce que quelqu'un sait à peu près quand Matt dit sa deuxième réplique ? Merci ! :)